


Let The Rain Fall, You Look So Good In It

by all_the_angels



Category: Fall Out Boy
Genre: Awkward Pete, Fluff, M/M, Not really though, Peterick, Puddles - Freeform, Rain, highschool, i only write fluff hehe
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-30
Updated: 2016-08-30
Packaged: 2018-08-11 23:23:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,394
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7911589
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/all_the_angels/pseuds/all_the_angels
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>---</p><p>"You're - you're kind of cute. Like, really cuddly cute. Not trying to sound weird or anything, but you're really adorable, especially jumping in puddles and you know."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Let The Rain Fall, You Look So Good In It

**Author's Note:**

> LET THE RAIN FALL DOWN (down in an earlier round, and sugar we're going down swinging). IT RAINS A LOT. AND I LOVE PETERICK HEHEHEHEHEE.

\---

It was an awful day anyway. Why would one more thing be a bother, right?

For one, school had gone horribly. Yet another day that he'd been bullied by whoever felt like picking on him, the nerd of the entire highschool. After so many years of the verbal, and sometimes even physical, abuse that the other kids shot at him, being shunned by pretty much everyone there, reprimanded by teachers for things he didn't do . . . Patrick eventually got used to all of it.

But today had topped the charts for a worst-day-at-school. He'd been late to his first class thanks to some jocks who'd decided to have a little fun. After he'd cleaned up the flowing stream of blood coming from his nose, he left the bathroom, hurrying to make it on time. He'd missed almost half the lesson, and his teacher was not at all happy. 

Sitting alone in the cafeteria - as per usual, no one dared sit next to the awkward kid in thick black rimmed glasses - he couldn't help but overhear a group of the popular kids talking about him. Oh, good things, of course. Like how ugly and overweight he was, how he tripped (they knew he someone had purposefully done that, they weren't going to admit it though) and spilled all supplies over the hallway, what a big loser he was.

Nothing could block out their harsh whispers and their cruel glances sent in his direction. He pretended to ignore it all. It didn't bother him, not one bit. He was used to this.

And now, walking home, of course if had started raining. Not the kind of rain that drizzles lightly on your face, gently dampening your clothes, or a few droplets here and there. No, it started pouring. Patrick's luck. And he had to walk home because his run-down car was in the shop, fixing whatever was wrong with it now.

So yeah, life was great.

Patrick turned a corner in a neighborhood, shivering as the rain pelted him in the face, soaked through his skins, the cold wetness seeping through his skin to his bones, spreading throughout his body. He kept his head lowered so that the water didn't get onto the lenses of his glasses (it didn't work, obviously), thinking self-destructive thoughts, thinking life couldn't get any worse than it was now.

And then . . . he stepped wrongly on the sidewalk and splashed into a growing puddle of rain water. Patrick froze. A second later, already mentally berating himself for not looking while walking, he stepped out and cursed under his breath.

Before he could turn to continue his trek home, he paused, a ridiculous idea popping into mind.

It was already a crappy day, why not make it more so? Patrick shrugged in answer to his question and turned around, facing the puddle in the abandoned street. Without another thought, he jumped with both feet off the sidewalk and made a large splash in the water, causing it to fly up and soak his pant legs. 

He stood there for a moment, before a smile tugged at his lips. That was almost . . . fun? 

Patrick let the smile grow a little before jumping up and pushing down hard as he landed, causing the water to jump higher. He was already getting soaked by the falling rain, why would this be any different? So again he leaped and splashed in the puddle, his expression turning happy for the first time that day. 

It was odd how something so crazy and childish could relieve so much stress and everything horrible that had happened. And as he was splashing around the puddle, he forgot all his worries and all that had happened at school. He was enjoying himself, to say in the least, and loving as the waves of water crashed all over him and the sidewalk.

After who knows how long of this activity, Patrick stopped in the middle of the water to catch his breath, a broad smile lighting up his face as the rain continued to pour. He let out a deep breath and sat on the edge of the sidewalk, keeping his feet in the collected rain water, not thinking about anything at all. It was a marvelous feeling.

Lost in thought, Patrick didn't hear someone walking up to him. He only realized someone was there when a hand gently touched his shoulder, and that alerted him immediately.

He jumped up with a yelp of surprise, stumbling and falling on his back - in the puddle of water. He could instantly feel the water leak into his shirt, his pants. That was not a pleasant feeling at all.

"Oh my god, I am so sorry!" 

Patrick stumbled to his feet, then quickly bent down, searching for his glasses that fell when he did. The water spilled off of his shirt, dripping onto the ground.

"Oh gosh, here, let me help," said the person who had come up from behind him. He snatched the glasses from the puddle and thrust them toward Patrick, obviously a nervous wreck. "God, I am so sorry, I thought you heard me!"

Gratefully accepting the glasses, Patrick did his best to dry them with his not-so-dry shirt and put them on so he could see who was in front of him.

A guy not too much older than he was, with black hair that was not yet completely wet from the relentless rain, standing in a jacket and tight jeans. He had brown eyes, whiskey brown and was absolutely h o t. Like this guy who was standing there, dressed for the weather, looked like some kind of emo, punk-rockish kind of dude. He was beautiful, even if he was spewing out apologies and trying to make sure Patrick hadn't been hurt in the fall. His lips, when they moved, were the most gorgeous thing on the planet, he could just imagine . . .

Patrick shook out of his trance when hot-dude realized he was babbling on, now giving Patrick sorrowful looks.

"No, no, it's okay," Patrick hastened to say, trying to cover up his staring. "I shouldn't have been near the puddle anyway. It was stupid."

"But you were cute splashing in it, though," the guy's eyes widened a second later and he clasped a hand over his mouth. "Holy shit, I said that out loud, didn't I?"

Patrick's heart fluttered at the sight of the man in front of him. "Yeah? You kinda did? But . . . um, it's alright, I guess."

"This is a really bad first impression. Okay, restarting this entire thing over."

The guy stepped back, walked a few steps down the street, spun around, and came toward Patrick with a grin on his face.

"Hi, I'm Pete, and I noticed you jumping in the puddle. I thought it was cute, and you were cute, and I may or may not have been watching you from my window." Pete scratched behind his neck. "And, uh, I was kinda wondering what you were doing? Maybe?"

At a loss for words, Patrick came across a few excuses for what he'd been doing, but they all sounded fake. He stuck with the truth, preparing himself for whatever hot-emo-punk-kid-Pete would say.

"Well . . . I had a bad day at highschool, and this looked like a fun idea, you know?" Patrick shrugged awkwardly. "Um, I'm going to get going now. Yeah . . ."

"Wait!" Pete said, grabbing his hand. He let go an instant later, brushing some of the rain out of his eyes. "Uh, since I kind of made you fall into the water, do you want to come to my house to dry off or something? I've got towels and, uh, that kind of thing. I'm not creepy, I'm not as crazy as I sound, I promise."

Patrick glanced down at his water-soaked shoes. "Why would you do that for me? You're like, way cool, right? And I'm a little nobody. So . . ."

"You're not a nobody!" Pete protested, this time grabbing his wrist and holding on. "You're - you're kind of cute. Like, really cuddly cute. Not trying to sound weird or anything, but you're really adorable, especially jumping in puddles and you know."

Shocked, Patrick looked Pete in the eyes, feeling his heart flutter again. "A-Alright. Sure. T-Thanks, Pete."

Pete grinned, all nervousness fading as he grabbed Patrick's shoulders, pulling him in the direction of his house.

\---

**Author's Note:**

> I'm an awkward person. XD Hehe.   
> Maybe leave a comment? That would make my day, seriously. ;D Thanks for reading! <3


End file.
